Secrets of the Uzumaki: The Power of the Mind
by Eric The Lazy Genius
Summary: The Uzumaki were feared for more than their skills with sealing. Naruto, the lone Uzumaki, finally learns of his clans feared abilities.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not in any way, shape, or form own Naruto**

* * *

><p>He was having that weird dream again. He was walking through a large system of tunnels. There was very little light for him to see through. He didn't know what he was doing, but he just kept walking. Maybe when he finds the exit he could see what is at the end. How long has it been since he was in those tunnels? Was it minutes, hours? He couldn't tell because of the dim light. Left, right, left, right. Every turn seemed to lead him to another section of this puzzle. It frustrated him to no end. But Naruto Uzumaki does not give up. Ever.<p>

This was the fifth night he had been having this dream, and he couldn't wait until he got to the end. Left, right, left, right. Dim light, dimmer light, no light. This task was so frustrating. He made another right turn, when suddenly he was consumed by bright light. When he opened up his eyes, he found himself in a white space, devoid of anything. What is going on?

"I see you managed to finally find me", he heard a deep voice say.

Where was he, who was talking to him, and why him?

"So many questions, and so little time", the voice said once again. "Let's take this to a more homely place shall we?"

Suddenly, the white room began to glow brightly. He had to close his eyes in fear that he might go blind. When the glow disappeared, he found himself in a study. The room was a modest size. There were two large bookcases at the corner of the room, both completely filled with many books. The wooden floor was quite clean with a small rug at the center of the room. He turned his eyes trying to take in the rest of the room. There was a fireplace in at the center of the wall facing him. Two chairs and a small coffee table stood in front of it.

"So I take it you like the place?" he heard a voice say from behind him.

He turned around to find a man smiling at him. He stood at an average height, covered in warrior's clothing. His hair was dark red. Naruto could see two swords strapped to his back. While he looked a bit menacing, the aura he gave off spoke only of kindness and purity.

"Who are you", Naruto asked.

The man continued to silently stare at him. After a couple of seconds, he burst out laughing.

"Well, it's been a while since anyone asked me that. Most of the time it was about me unlocking their kekei genkai. But I'm guessing you don't know about your blood line limit do you?"

"Kekei genkai? I have a blood line?"

Naruto was confused. If he had a blood line, wouldn't everyone know about it? After all, Konoha prided itself on having blood lines. Those with blood lines were praised. So why was he treated so harshly?

"Don't think too hard on it, or else I might see smoke come out your ears", the mysterious man said.

"Anyways, about your first question. Well, it's been so long since I have used my name. In fact, after the many years, well I just forgot it. But I guess you could say that I am your great many times over grandfather or something like that. As for you having a kekei genkai, of course you would have it. Not one of my descendants have ever been born without it."

"But what is it?" Naruto asked. Now that he knew he had a blood line, well maybe he can prove that he can become the next Hokage.

"How about we take a seat first, then I can tell you the story?"

He ushered Naruto to the two chairs near the fireplace and sat down.

"So what was this story you were going to tell me?" Naruto asked.

"Well it all goes back to the beginning, back to the time of my father. The people in your time call him the Rikudo Sennin."

He paused there letting Naruto process the information he was given. The response he got was odd. A look of confusion appeared on Naruto's face. So maybe he didn't know about his father yet. He decided to continue his tale.

"Now my father had three sons, myself and my two younger brothers. Now this is where I am going to stop. However I'm sure you can get the rest of the story from your cousins, the Harunos."

Naruto was surprised. He was related to Sakura? It took him a couple of seconds to process it when it finally occurred to him that he was trying to date his own cousin. He turned pale at this. His thoughts were interrupted by the mysterious man's voice.

"Now as for your kekei genkai, well there hasn't really been a name for it. While all the abilities were in the mind, it was still too versatile to be properly named. Now the full aspects of your bloodline include a hyperthymesia, intuitive aptitude, and psychokinesis. Now with your hyperthymesia, well you can remember anything and everything you come across. With intuitive aptitude, you can learn the how things work. This ability has many drawbacks however. While you may eventually learn how bloodlines and other things work, after a small taste of using it, you may gain a great hunger for knowledge, so be careful when you use this ability. The last ability is psychokinesis. With it you can levitate objects and read people's minds. Don't use this ability on your allies or friends unless it is absolutely necessary."

"So I have an awesome kekei genkai?" Naruto asked.

"I guess you can put it like that", the man replied.

"This is awesome! Now I can show the world just how powerful a ninja I can be!"

Naruto was immediately hit on his head when he said this.

"You idiot!" the man yelled. "Never reveal your abilities. Our family has been hated and hunted down for years because of our powers. Never reveal your abilities in public. No doubt some people may recognize what it is and try to kill you for who you are!"

"Fine", Naruto grumbled.

"Until the day you are able to hold your own against an enemy who is ten times stronger than you, you must hide your powers. If you reveal them too early, well it could be trouble."

The man looked up as if sensing something. He turned to Naruto and said, "It's time for you to wake up, it appears that I spent too much time speaking to you about your powers. Remember do not reveal them until the time is right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. This is merely a work of fiction using the world and characters he created. **

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly on Naruto's face waking him up. He slowly opened his eyes and thought of what transpired in his mind during the night. Did all that really happen? Does he really have a family? Does he really have a kekei genkai? Or was it all merely a dream created by his subconscious to sate his innermost desires? He needed to know.<p>

Slowly getting up from his bed, he went thought about the abilities that mysterious man in his dreams told him about. There was hyperthymesia, intuitive aptitude, and psychokinesis. He said that with hyperthymesia, he would be able to remember anything and everything that happened in and around his life. Sure he remembers every look of scorn from the villagers, but then again who wouldn't? But he also remembered everything that he learned, whether it was by seeing, looking, or hearing. Although maybe he just had a very good learning ability. So maybe hyperthymesia may not explain that. The next ability was intuitive aptitude, the ability to learn how processes and other things work. Well, he already knew how to fix and operate every little thing in his apartment. He was after all, scorned by the village for some apparent reason. Everything he had, he scavenged for and fixed. He was barred from nearly all shops and restaurants, and those that did let him in severely overcharged him. He couldn't prove whether or not he had the intuitive aptitude ability. So that left the last one: psychokinesis.

He scanned the room looking for any useless object that he could use to test his power. Glancing at the floor, he found several scattered empty ramen cups. Perfect. He stared at them and began to concentrate willing them to move. Lift, lift, lift, that was the mantra he spoke in his mind. Now Naruto Uzumaki was not known to be a patient person, so after a few seconds of trying, he gave up.

"So I guess it was all a dream", he said sadly to himself.

His emotions began to swirl within him. His frustration came to front. He was denied happiness from the villagers. He was denied full answers from the Hokage. He was denied equal treatment from everyone. Clutching his head, he cried out, "Why does everything happen to me!"

While he was occupied with his thoughts, he failed to see several objects fly around the room erratically. When he finally came to, he found himself surrounded by everything in his apartment.

_When I was concentrating on the ramen cups, they wouldn't move, but now everything is floating around me. What did I do right?_

He tried to will a kunai to hit the wall, but nothing happened.

_I cannot do it by will alone, so what do I need? _He thought to himself.

_My powers were initially triggered by emotions, but now that they have appeared, they will be easier to access. However, it appears that my own mind alone cannot fully control my powers. So for now it seems that I will need a medium. Maybe my hands?_

He concentrated on the kunai again and made a smacking motion with his right hand. The kunai immediately followed the direction of his hand and imbedded itself in the wall.

_So for now, I will need to use my hands as a medium for controlling my powers. Perhaps with constant use and training, I will be able to eliminate the need for use of my hands. _

With that thought in mind, he grinned. He had a family and he has the abilities to become Hokage. His ancestor's warning forgotten, he set out to begin another day at the academy. He was eager to use to powers to have revenge on Mizuki and maybe bring Sasuke down a peg or two.

* * *

><p>He arrived at the academy rather early. Not only were other people gawking at this, but there were many attempts to prove it was just a genjutsu. After several attempts, the students accepted it but also decided to remain wary. Naruto was called the Prankster from Hell for a reason. He decided to sit in the back, waiting for his two favorite people in the whole wide world to show up. As if on cue, both Mizuki and Sasuke appeared in the classroom at the same time. Remembering his second ability with psychokinesis, he decided to try to probe their minds. He was only a second into Sasuke's mind when he decided to pull out. His so called rival was seriously demented and needed to get some psychiatric help. Turning his attention to Mizuki, he began to probe his mind. What he discovered angered him. Mizuki had been sabotaging all of his exams and had been giving Sasuke freebies. Mizuki would pay.<p>

Lifting his hand, he concentrated on Mizuki's belt and made a cutting motion. Immediately, his pants fell to reveal heart covered boxers. His face turning crimson, he stumbled on himself trying to pull his pants up, but to no avail. Naruto continued to watch Mizuki struggle against the force he put around his pants. What happened next was like a gift from the Gods. Shikamaru Nara was dragged by his mother into the classroom. But when they walked in, they got a face full of Mizuki bent over in his boxers. What ensued was wonderful tongue lashing and a great beating. Naruto didn't know where Yoshino Nara got all those objects from, but it was entertaining to watch Mizuki scream for help as he was helplessly beaten by a civilian.

Finished with beating Mizuki within an inch of his life, she turned to the class and addressed them.

"Now remember, boys don't flash your parts out in private. Girls don't let the boys do that either."

She turned and exited the classroom, passing Iruka, who had just arrived. Glancing at the beaten form of his assistant, he said to the class, "What happened?"

Because it was his mother's fault, Shikamaru decided that he had to speak up.

"Troublesome. My mother was dragging me into the classroom when we came upon Mizuki-sensei with his pants down in front of the class. And well since you know my mother, I bet you can piece together what happened."

"Can anyone tell me why Mizuki's pants were down?" he asked the class, his gaze set on Naruto.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Naruto cried out. "I didn't do it! How could I have managed to bring down his pants from way back here? I'm good but I'm not that good!"

"Fine", Iruka sighed. "Can someone please take Mizuki to see the school nurse?"

Immediately, two students jumped at the opportunity to miss class for a few minutes. Placing his arms around their necks, the lifted him up, and dragged him out of the classroom.

"Okay so now that is over with, how about we have a quiz", Iruka said to the class.

He was met with groans.

* * *

><p>It was a great day at the Academy for Naruto. While he didn't do well on any quizzes or assignments, he had fun messing with his classmates.<p>

While he didn't do particularly well on kunai and shuriken throwing, he managed to mess with Sasuke's showing off. Sasuke took each kunai and shuriken in his hands and flung them all at once. He used his psychokinesis to make each one miss the target. The look on his face was priceless. Then at lunch, he used his powers to keep throwing pebbles at people. Eventually a huge fight broke out. Of course no one knew who was at blame since everyone was pointing fingers.

He did find something interesting though. His intuitive aptitude allowed him to learn and understand things at a greater pace. While Iruka-sensei was boring with his lectures, he actually managed to grasp what he was talking about.

He was halfway to Ichiraku's when he was stopped by an Anbu member. Looking up at him, he asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are being requested by the Hokage to a council meeting. I have been tasked to take you there."

The Anbu grabbed him and used shunshin to go to the council chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A disclaimer a day keeps all heartless, soulless, greedy lawyers away. **

**And now my little readers enjoy this new chapter. **

* * *

><p>"I'm innocent I tell you!" Naruto yelled. "You can't prove that did all those things!"<p>

"Naruto!" a voice called out to him.

Snapping back to attention, he glanced around the room to find a large group of people. Many were glaring at him, while others were amused at his antics. He saw from the corner of his eye one of his classmates from the academy. What was her name again? Asi, Angi, Amy, oh right it was Ami. He turned to face the Sandaime, his grandfather figure.

"Old man, why am I here?" he demanded. "I haven't done a prank that you can prove was my work." Pointing to Ami, he said, "And why is she here?"

"Well Naruto, as farfetched as it sounds, young Ami believes that you tampered with one Sasuke Uchiha's abilities in class earlier today. And while I would usually dismiss this type of issue, she did find something out of place with your behavior and actions today considering young Sasuke."

He began to get nervous. Not even a day had passed and someone already found out about his new abilities. Well in times like these, there was only one way to get out of it: lie your ass off. It is not common knowledge, actually it's not even known that Naruto, while an idiot when it pertains to academic subjects, is a prodigy in the art of deception. After all, living in a village where practically everyone hates you forces you to adapt fast.

"What are you talking about Old Man?" Naruto said. "Why is it whenever Sasuke messes up, it's my fault. What's so special about that guy anyways? He's nothing compared to me. I'm a way better ninja than him!"

A feral looking woman laughed at his remarks. This was Tsume Inuzuka, mother of Kiba Inuzuka, one Naruto's classmates, and the head of the Inuzuka clan.

"Brat, if your progress in the academy is anything to go by, you are far from being a superior ninja to the Uchiha. Hell the only things you have him beat"- 'and everyone else', she muttered to herself- "on is stealth and stamina."

"Whatever", Naruto said crossing his arms. _I'm still a better ninja than that stupid Sasuke_, he said in his head.

"Yes, yes", the Sandaime said. "We are all aware of your little rivalry with young Sasuke, but Ami here said she has proof that you tampered with his abilities today."

Oh shit.

"Hokage-sama", a woman called out. This was Sayuri Haruno, mother of Sakura Haruno, and co-leader of the Konoha merchant guild. Minus the hair color, which Sayuri's was a dark red, she and her daughter looked alike.

"Do you have anything to say on this matter Haruno-san?"

"Well I would like to ask Danzou-sama and Yamanaka-sama something. It pertains to this meeting."

"And pray tell, why you are requesting for them?"

Sayuri's features hardened, her eyes holding an air of seriousness in them.

"I want them to initiate Code Black", she said dryly.

"Code Black? What is…" before he finished his sentence, Danzou and Inoichi Yamanaka leapt to their feet yelling, "Ancient Art: Seal of Frozen Time!"

Immediately, the inhabitants of the room, save for four, froze. Their eyes were glazed over, almost looking lifeless.

"Wait, what now?" Naruto yelled in surprise. "Who the, what the, how the, holy, um what, uh"

"We won't know what you are asking unless you finish your sentences", Inoichi said.

Jumping back in surprise, he yelled at them.

"Who the hell are you guys? What the hell did you do? How the hell did you do that? Why the hell did you do that?"

"In order: we are Inoichi Yamanaka, Danzou Shimura, and Sayuri Haruno. We froze everyone in time to keep them quiet, and to have our little meeting. You'll learn to do it eventually, so there's no need to tell you right now, and as for the last question, well I already answered that."

"Inoichi, I'll take it from here", Sayuri smiled.

She turned to Naruto, her smile quickly disappearing off her face.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, you idiot!" she yelled, smacking him on the head.

"You had explicit instructions on not to reveal your bloodline you moron! You should have thought about what you were doing. Not only did you risk revealing yourself, but you also risked revealing the history and abilities of my family, the Yamanaka clan, and Danzou's. Of all the imbecilic things you could do! Of all the stupid, idiotic, retarded, imbecilic, ill-disciplined, moronic… "

"Sayuri-sama, I think he gets the point", Inoichi said, trying to soothe out her vicious rant.

"As much fun as it is to watch Sayuri-sama scold the young Uzumaki, I believe we have other business to attend to", Danzou spoke up.

"Young Uzumaki", he addressed Naruto. "Now that you have obtained your new abilities, it is imperative that you keep them hidden. Should anyone come to learn of them war will rain down on Konoha. I am also certain that many ninja and clans would wish to end your existence, if not control you."

"Wait what?" Naruto asked, his eyes bulging in disbelief.

"Would you like to hear the tale of the founding of the ninja world?" Danzou asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Chuckling he said, "Young Naruto, the tale of the Rikudou Sennin has everything to with the implications of your actions today, and the possible consequences they can reap. But I believe that it should be Sayuri-sama who should tell you."

"Yes", Sayuri began. "It all started…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait. I have been extremely busy lately between work, school, and the class I teach. Updates will be slow so please be patient. I did plan to make this chapter much longer, but I decided against it. So yeah...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here is the next chapter. Sorry it took a while. I've been working on this for a while, but I had to keep revising it. **

**A disclaimer a day keeps the soulless, heartless lawyers away. You hear that Kishimoto? I admit that I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"The story of how the Elemental Nations came to be started with the man who became known as the Rikudo Sennin and the Juubi. The Juubi was a terrifying creature, a monster that lived only to kill and destroy. Eventually the Juubi was defeated and sealed within the man who became known to us as the Rikudo Sennin. With the power of the Juubi coursing within him, the Sennin became a powerful and wise man. Under his teaching, the age of the modern ninja began.<p>

The Rikudo Sennin traveled across the continent teaching anyone and everyone about the uses of chakra. After a few years, he settled down. Many who are believe they know about the history of the Elemental Nations agree that the Rikudo Sennin had only two sons. But they don't know that they are wrong. The Rikudo Sennin had three sons. The child that came to be known as the Eldest Brother and the father of the Uchiha clan was merely the middle child. The Rikudo Sennin's true eldest son is one of the greatest hidden secrets in history. While he was powerful, he tended to avoid the public eye, preferring his quiet life in the forests. But from we can gleam from documents saved over the years by the descendants of the Three Brothers, we can see that it was the Eldest Brother who was the peacemaker, often by force, for his family.

At the Rikudo Sennin's deathbed, he granted his sons each a piece of his essence. To the eldest brother, he gave his mind. To the middle brother, he gave his eyes. To the youngest brother, he gave his body. However, contrary to belief, the Rikudo Sennin did not name a successor, believing that each of his sons will carry on his will in their own ways. Saddened by their father's death, but satisfied by their gifts, the three brothers separated, never to see each other again. During their travels, each child taught their skills.

The Young Brother traveled north. He eventually settled in the area now known as the Land of Earth. The Middle Brother traveled west and settled in the area now known as the Land of Wind. The Eldest Brother did not settle in one area, preferring to travel everywhere.

Wherever these three brothers went, they shared their father's and their own knowledge about chakra and their own techniques. The Youngest Brother was a skilled martial artist and weapon specialist. His techniques led to the creation of taijutsu and weapon techniques. The Middle Brother loved to showcase his abilities with chakra, and from him we gained ninjutsu. The Eldest Brother enjoyed tinkering with reality and so he created what became to be known as genjutsu and fuinjutsu. The people that they shared their teachings with eventually began to travel and mingle with each other, sharing the brothers' knowledge. Those who found certain abilities or techniques they preferred tended to rely solely on them.

With the tendency to rely on certain techniques, the bodies of each user began to adapt, creating what we know as bloodline limits. Those depended on fire-based techniques gained fire based bloodlines such as the Blaze Release Those who depended on water, created the now extinct Water Release. This was the same with the other elements. When users of these bloodlines learned how to fully control their abilities, they began to experiment and evolve their bloodline abilities. That is where bloodlines such as the Lava Release and the Boil Release come from. While bloodline abilities did come from a dependency on a certain element, there were other bloodlines that were created from the overuse of chakra itself. One such example was the Swift Release. Users of the Swift Release often used chakra to augment their speed by adding chakra. Eventually, their bodies adapted and their natural speed began increasing, creating the Swift Release, however over time this bloodline began to change due its ever changing use.

Now finally, we come to the doujutsu – the fabled eye based abilities. There are only three known eye abilities: the Byakugan, the Rinnegan, and the Sharingan. The Rinnegan was held by the Rikudo Sennin. However it is believed that all of his direct descendants have the potential to unlock it. A variation of the Sharingan manifested in the Middle Brother. Over the years it evolved with its current form being used by the last of the Middle Brother's descendants: the Uchiha clan. Finally, there is the Byakugan. The Byakugan manifested itself in the people who are now the Hyuga clan. However, you should note that the Byakugan was first developed as a means to scout and forage for food by a nomadic tribe. Over time, it developed into what is today.

While all ninja have a connection of sorts to the Rikudo Sennin, only four living clans can claim a direct connection: The Uzumaki, The Uchiha, The Senju, and The Hyuga. The first three are the last of the direct descendants of the three brothers, while the ancestors of the Hyuga were personally taught by the Rikudo Sennin himself."

Naruto was shocked by this.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with you, the Yamanaka, and bandages, or even with the world?"

"Allow me to explain", said Danzou. "Though the Haruno and Uzumaki are cousins, they are merely fourth cousins. The Yamanaka clan for most of their history has been apprenticed to either the Haruno or the Uzumaki clan. As for my myself, my family has been avoided. The Shimura family has always been an odd one. The Shimura family was the result of a child born with the genes of both the Uchiha and the Yamanaka. Because of this, the first Shimura was made an outcast, but eventually he created his own family."

"I will take if from here Danzou", said Inoichi. "I think he's going to start overloading from all the information"

"Naruto", he said looking at him sternly.

"While a rare few know about the truth of the Rikudo Sennin and his family, those who know will undoubtedly figure out that are a descended of the Eldest Brother. Not only that, but they will realize that the most feared bloodline in history survived extinction and will stop at no cost to kill you or kidnap you and harvest your genes."

Naruto turned green at this revelation.

"Okay! Okay!" he yelled. "I won't use my powers unless I absolutely have too."

"Good. And tomorrow, after the Academy lets out, you will report to me for your first lesson", said Sayuri.

"Ancient Art: Silent Seal Release!" yelled Inoichi.

"Ancient Art: Mind Wipe!" yelled Danzou.

And time resumed once again. However everyone in the council chambers could not remember why they were gathered.

"Does anyone remember what we were doing?" asked the Hokage.


End file.
